Selección
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Yaoi RoyEd En el transcurso de su viaje, Edward Elric es encerrado en un castillo pues le han confundido con una de las muchas doncellas que se presentaban ante su alteza, el príncipe Roy Mustang ¿Logrará Ed escaparse?
1. Chapter 1

**O-o-Selección-o-O**

**Notas de Lunita:** Bueno, después de unas semanas inactiva, aquí vuelvo con una historia corta (Un two-shot). Es una de las historias más largas que he escrito nunca y, personalmente, estoy muy contenta con el resultado obtenido. La segunda parte pienso subirla este fin de semana a más tardar ya que prácticamente está terminada. Estaría interesada en encontrar un beta-reader, así que si alguien pudiese echarme una mano con la corrección de mis escritos, por favor, que deje un mensaje y contacte conmigo.

Ya no queda más que decir, espero que os guste y, sin más demora, os dejo con el fic.

_Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen._

**Primera parte: ¡No soy una mujer!**

-Su alteza está a punto de llegar. Tomen posiciones -anunció una voz a través del sistema de megafonía.

La habitación en la que debían reunirse todos estaba iluminada por enormes ventanales de cristal transparente. El cielo estaba teñido de un azul brillante, fruto del sol que recientemente comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, dejando a su vez restos anaranjados sobre las nubes que surcaban los cielos.

Una multitud de jóvenes irrumpió en la habitación de forma ordenada, en fila india. El grupo estaba controlado por dos agentes militares, ambos vistiéndo sus respectivos uniformes azules que reafirmaban su profesión. Tal como habían entrado, los jóvenes, o mejor dicho, las doncellas, fueron distribuyéndose en varias filas perfectamente alineadas. Todas ellas llevaban puesto el mismo traje: un kimono blanco tradicional, con el correspondiente recogido y los zapatos de madera. La mayoría tenía el pelo castaño o moreno y la piel clara, resaltando sus ojos rasgados, generalmente de un color oscuro rozando el negro.

El silencio de la sala le otorgaba al momento un aire de solemnidad, a pesar de que todas ellas sabían en el fondo que aquello no era solemne, ni digno, ni moral. Pero también era una gran oportunidad de dejar atrás sus vidas como gente de clase baja y saltar directamente al escalón social más alto. A la afortunada que fuese elegida, sería como si le hubiese tocado la lotería.

El silencio fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando llegaros otros dos soldados (vistiendo el mismo uniforme azul) arrastrando a "otra joven" al interior de la sala. Tenía el pelo largo, y de un rubio dorado, destacando sobre las demás mujeres que había en la habitación. Tenía la piel clara, pero ligeramente rosada, resaltando sus ojos, también dorados, que ardían con determinación. Llevaba el mismo kimono que las demás, pero le quedaba mucho más holgado debido a su estatura. Ese era el complejo que arrastraba desde que había nacido: su estatura. Se asemejaba más a un hada que a un humano.

Sin embargo, Edward Elric todavía no se explicaba cómo había acabado en aquel lugar, sobre todo, porque entre otras cosas era un hombre. Aquella reunión era sólo para mujeres ¿Cómo habían podido confundirle? ¿Acaso no era obvio que era un hombre? Al parecer, no lo suficiente.

_O-o-xXx-o-O_

_Había acudido a aquella ciudad para coger provisiones para poder continuar su viaje. Nada más entrar, había observado una inmensa multitud frente al enorme castillo que había en la plaza, con enormes torreones de roca cobriza que rozaban las nubes del cielo. La gente entraba dando empujones. Se escuchaba claramente cómo crujía el puente levadizo que habían colocado sobre el foso seco a cada paso que daban. El bullicio que había era enorme._

_Edward esperó a que entrasen los demás para acercarse a uno de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta. En cierto modo, tenía curiosidad por saber qué estaba ocurriendo._

_-Disculpe, ¿podría decirme qué...?_

_-¿Vas a entrar? -le interrumpió con brusquedad. Debía de tener unos cuarenta años y parecía que no estaba de muy buen humor. De todos los guardias, tuvo que haber escogido aquel._

_-Verá, yo acabo de llegar y no..._

_-Perfecto -volvió a interrumpirle. Miró a su compañero y asintió. Le devolvió una mirada cómplice y ambos tomaron a Edward por los brazos y le llevaron al interior del castillo._

_-¿¡Qué están haciendo!? ¡Suéltenme! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero hicieron caso omiso a sus quejas._

_Le llevaron a otra habitación, donde le despojaron de sus ropas oscuras y le colocaron el kimono, soltándole la trenza que llevaba a la espalda. Antes de darse cuenta, ya le habían peinado, maquillado y llevado junto con las doncellas._

_¿A caso nadie le escuchaba cuándo decía que era un hombre?_

_O-o-xXx-o-O_

Edward se colocó al final de la sala, en una esquina. Con un poco de suerte, podría escabullirse de aquella molesta situación.

Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo. Alguien se acercaba.

Los dos guardias que había junto a la puerta se pusieron firmes de pronto. Colocaron la mano derecha sobre la cabeza haciendo un saludo. Entonces irrumpieron en la sala. Dos personas. Una mujer, con el uniforme militar, con el pelo rubio más claro que el de Edward recogido en un moño. Parecía más una secretaria que un militar con aquella falda corta que llevaba y la carpeta bajo el hombro. Tras ella, entró otro hombre. Vestía un traje negro muy elegante, con una corbata a juego y una camisa blanca, muy similar a su piel pálida. Llevaba el pelo corto, peinado hacia atrás, con varios mechones calléndole sobre la frente. Tenía los ojos negros, profundos e intensos.

Una sonrisa socarrona marcaba su rostro.

-Bienvenidas todas -saludó cordialmente echando un vistazo general a todas las presentes- En primer lugar me gustaría agradecerles humildemente el que hayan renunciado a sus otros quehaceres por estar aquí hoy. -hizo una breve pausa mientras su secretaria se acercaba a él disimuladamente y le susurraba algo en el oído- Me complace anunciarles que en vista del maravilloso tiempo que nos brinda hoy nuestro amo y señor Dios, realizaremos las entrevistas en el patio principal. Si son tan amables de seguirme...

Caminó ante las filas de doncellas, que no le siguieron hasta que él y su acompañante abandonaron la sala por la puerta contigua a la que habían entrado.

Edward volvió a esperar a que los demás avanzasen, esta vez intentando salir por la otra puerta, pero de nuevo, los guardias le agarraron por los brazos y le arrastraron siguiendo a las demás.

-Ninguna doncella abandonará el recinto hasta que su alteza exprese su conformidad al respecto -le dijo uno de ellos.

-¡No soy una doncella! -exclamó por enésima vez. Genial, tendría que esperar a que terminase todo. Con un poco de suerte, el principito encontraría pronto a su princesita y dejarían que se fuese.

Le resultaba especialmente molesto que le hubiesen obligado a vestirse como una mujer, pero más todavía que no le escuchasen cuando les decía que no era una de ellas. Tenía que continuar con su viaje, el viaje en el que buscaba el motivo de su existencia. Aquello era lo más importante que tenía. No podría detenerse a perder el tiempo con aquellas tonterías.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, se dio cuenta de que le estaban llevando por un camino distinto. Le subieron por unas larguísimas escaleras de caracol que llevaban a uno de los torreones. Le dejaron solo y aprovechó para ver por uno de los ventanales. Estaban todos en el patio, iluminado con fuerza por la luz del sol y adornado por unos setos perfectamente podados, con una preciosa fuente redonda en el centro.

Edward podía escuchar cómo el hombre hablaba con las chicas, pero no era capaz de distinguir lo que decía por la distancia. El ambiente parecía muy tenso. No parecía que estuviese haciendo las "entrevistas" o lo que fuera que fuesen a hacer. Edward alzó una ceja ¿De qué iba todo aquello? Incluso después de que se retirase el hombre, los demás permanecieron en formación.

Edward corrió a la puerta, pero descubrió que estaba encerrado. Perfecto. Era lo que le faltaba ¿Había cometido algún delito? A lo mejor iban a encerrarle por desacato a la autoridad. Estaba empezando a ponerse algo nervioso. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de la decoración de aquella especie de mirador. Había tan sólo un par de bancos de madera tallada y una mesita bastante pequeña, con un candelabro encima, que a pesar de ser de día estaba encendido.

Se acercó a la puerta de nuevo y golpeó varias veces.

-¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡¡SACADME!!

Edward empezaba a deseperarse. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de algunas cosas, entre ellas, de que se había metido en un buen lío, y que era un poco claustrofóbico. Volvió a la ventana. La gente ya había abandonado el patio, dejándolo totalmente vacío ¿Qué estaba pasando? Corrió de nuevo a la puerta y pegó la oreja. Escuchó pasos. Alguien se estaba acercando.

Retrocedió nervioso y se sentó en uno de los bancos. Fuera quien fuese, sólo podía dirigirse a aquel lugar. Lo mejor era esperarle sin armar jaleo. Seguro que era sólo un malentendido. Tenía que aclarar las cosas cuanto antes para poder irse. Eso era lo único en lo que pensaba. En marcharse, y rápido.

La puerta de madera se abrió con suma suavidad y el hombre del traje negro entró en la sala. Edward tragó saliva. Viéndolo tan de cerca, tenía que admitir que imponía. Su presencia hizo que se sintiese incómodo.

-Buenos días -le saludó con simpleza. Su cara mostraba esta vez una sonrisa complacida.

El menor desvió la mirada antes de contestarle.

-Hola...

-Debe sentirse muy afortunada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó con tono despectivo.

-Sois la elegida.

Le miró algo preocupado.

-¿Para qué? -formuló la pregunta temiendo la respuesta.

-¿Acaso no sabes para qué habéis venido? -alzó una ceja.

-No. Me han arrastrado hasta aquí.

-Pues debeis saber que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sois oficialmente mi prometida.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Tiene que estar de broma! -la mandíbula de Edward se abrió de par en par.

-Por favor, cálmaos. Me encargaré de que vuestra vida aquí sea perfecta. Por vuestra expresión facial y por vuestra forma de expresaros, deduzco que sois gente humilde que jamás ha tenido acceso a ningún tipo de lujos o riquezas. Aquí tendréis siempre los productos de mayor calidad y una tropa de sirvientes que complacerán gustosos todos vuestros deseos. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es decir "sí quiero" ante el altar. Me complacería que me dijeseis vuestro nombre.

-Disculpa, pero a tu plan le veo lagunas. No creo que debas casarte conmigo -trató de excusarse. Tenía que dejarle las cosas claras a aquel principito estirado. Él no pensaba casarse, y menos por una razón tan superficial como el dinero.

-¿Por qué no?

-Soy muy jóven -Intentó tirar por aquel argumento. Tenía apenas quince años, y no estaba bien visto casarse sin haber llegado a una edad más adulta.

-Eso no importa. La edad es lo menos relevante en esta ocasión. El pueblo y mi gente os aceptarán si lo hago yo.

-Hay otras razones -prosiguió.

Edward sacó de debajo de la manga del kimono su automail, o brazo mecánico, fruto de un accidente que tuvo de niño en el que perdió un brazo y una pierna.

-Eso no es problema. Estoy convencido de que sois la mujer perfecta.

-Ese es el último inconveniente -añadió.

-No os entiendo -su cara mostraba completa perplejidad.

-Soy un hombre -Esperó espectante a su reacción, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, su expresión no se alteró lo más mínimo.

Se quedaron varios instantes en silencio, mirándose. Edward desvió la mirada. Aquella situación se volvió increíblemente tensa. El rubio no sabía qué hacer.

-¿No me va a decir nada? -dijo al cabo de unos minutos. Ya no soportaba más aquel silencio.

-Mentir no os va a librar de esta. Además, está muy mal visto. Os ruego que de ahora en adelante seáis más honesta. La sinceridad es extremadamente importante para mi persona.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! -se puso en pie, ya harto de que le confundiesen con una mujer, poniendo uno de sus pies sobre la mesita de madera- ¡Soy un hombre! ¡UN HOMBRE!

Su acompañante se puso en pie y le acarició la mejilla con mimo, ignorando la agresiva reacción que había tenido el menor ante su comentario.

-Perdonadme por haber sido tan desconsiderado. Me llamo Roy Mustang -dijo con sorprendente calma- ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Edward Elric -contestó con simpleza, todavía molesto, sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos ¡No le creía!

-Es un nombre extraño para una mujer.

El inner de Edward comenzó a dar saltos de alegría ¡Su nombre le iba a librar de aquel lío! A ver si aquel estirado acababa creyéndole de una vez ¿Tan afeminado se había vuelto? Tendría que solucionar aquel problema cuanto antes.

-Arreglaré los papeles para poder cambiaros el nombre antes de nuestro enlace. Mientras tanto, mis mayordomos se encargarán de proporcionaros todos los cuidados y atenciones que necesitéis hasta nuestro próximo enlace.

-¡No pienso casarme! ¡Y menos con un hombre!

Roy no le escuchó. Salió de la habitación tras chasquear los dedos, y los dos militares que le habían arrastrado a aquella habitación, volvieron a entrar.

-Acompañadnos, por favor -Dijeron, haciendo un saludo colocando la mano sobre la frente.

Edward suspiró. No podría escaparse con aquellos dos todo el día encima. Lo mejor sería esperar a que se descuidasen para poder escabullirse por algún rincón. A regaña dientes, caminó tras ellos, bajando las escaleras de caracol. Le guiaron a través de los jardines hasta otro torreón, mucho más grande que el anterior. Subieron otras escaleras circulares hasta una habitación. Esta vez era un dormitorio. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que tendría que pasar en aquel lugar la noche, un lugar demasiado pomposo y cursi.

La habitación constaba de una cama enorme con dosel, adornado con telas de seda de tonos rosados, con lazos y flores atados a las patas estructura de madera que sostenía el colchón. A los lados había un par de mesillas, con varias velas encendidas en cada una. A los lados, había dos enormes cortinas blancas, con grandes rosas bordadas. Aquel cuarto hubiese sido el sueño hecho realidad de cualquiera de las otras chicas que había en el patio hacía tan sólo unos minutos ¿Por qué tenía que haberle tocado precisamente a él?

-La comida se sirve a las tres. Vendrán a prepararos enseguida -anunció uno de los guardias antes de que salieran de la sala.

-¿Prepararme? -desafortunadamente, la pregunta la formuló cuando la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

Dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, para quedarse viendo al techo. No tenía nada que hacer en aquel lugar. Sin duda aquello no le iba lo más mínimo. Barajeó la posibilidad de escaparse en aquel momento, pero pensó que era precipitado. Seguramente los guardias se habrían quedado en la puerta vigilando y le detendrían en seguida. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

Se sentó sobre la cama ¿Qué podría hacer para matar el tiempo hasta que alguien llamase a la puerta? Miró a todas partes, pensando en algo que pudiese entretenerle. Acabó depositando su mirada en la mesilla. No tenía grandes esperanzas, pero tal vez hubiese allí algo interesante. No sabía si aquella habitación la había ocupado alguna otra mujer antes. Lo abrió con una repentina curiosidad palpitándole. En el interior había una caja bastante grande, tapizada en una especie de terciopelo rojo. La cogió entre sus manos y la abrió. No daba crédito. Había una inmensa cantidad de joyas de todos los tipos y tamaños, predominando el oro y los diamantes.

Edward pasó sus manos por un colgante en especial. Era el único que había con oro blanco, con formas de flores y hojas. Las hojas estaban adornadas con un montón de esmeraldas, mientras que las flores estaban adornadas con rubíes, zafiros y diamantes en el centro. Se quedó maravillado durante unos instantes ¿A caso todo aquello era un regalo? ¿Era de otra persona? Si así fuese, ¿por qué seguía allí todo aquello?

Pensaba seguir cabilando, pero en aquel instante llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Una chica rubia de ojos azules irrumpió en la habitación. Era algo más alta que Edward, con el pelo más claro y vestía un kimono de flores azules.

-He venido para prepararla para la cena de esta noche -anunció. Su voz tembló levemente a causa de los nervios.

-¿Qué cena?

-La comida con sus majestades ¿No lo sabíais? -hablaba casi en susurros, aumentando su nerviosismo.

-No. Yo no debería estar aquí, entre otras cosas, porque soy un hombre. Pero nadie me cree. Estoy harto de repetirlo.

La chica se le quedó viendo unos instantes.

-Disculpe que se lo pregunte pero, si es un hombre, ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? -preguntó con timidez.

-Si soy sincero, no lo sé ni yo. Me acerqué al castillo porque no sabía lo que pasaba y me han arrastrado hasta aquí. Lo único que quiero es largarme.

-Yo lo lamento, pero me han ordenado que le prepare para esta noche. Si no obedezco, me meteré en lios. Espero que lo comprenda -bajó la mirada.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Pero agradecería que si tengo oportunidad de escaparme, no interfieras. Y, además, prefiero que hablemos de tú a tú. No me gusta tanta formalidad.

-Está bien. Acompáñame, por favor -se dirigió a la derecha de la habitación y corrió la cortina- por cierto, me llamo Winry.

-Yo soy Edward.

Tras las cortinas se situaba un enorme baño de piedra lleno de agua. Winry sacó un par de frascos del interior de su kimono y vertió su contenido en el agua, haciendo que se tiñese de un rojo intenso.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Edward curioso. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

-Son unas sales de baño. Notarás la diferencia -Winry se situó tras él y comenzó a recogerle el pelo en una especie de moño bajo- No puedes mojarte el pelo, sino no dará tiempo a que se seque para la comida.

-Entiendo.

Winry colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, quedándose perpleja durante unos segundos.

-¿Llevas automail? -preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo verlo? -sus ojos brillaron de forma excepcional, como un niño con su juguete favorito.

Extendió su brazo metálico hacia ella.

-¡Es sorprendente! -lo revisó de arriba a bajo- Es perfecto... perfecto... -no salía de su asombro.

-Winry, ¿no decías que no teníamos mucho tiempo?

-Ah, sí sí. Bueno, te dejo para que te bañes -depositó un frasco sobre su mano de acero- Utiliza sólo la mitad, este jabón es muy fuerte. Mientras voy a prepararte la ropa. Supongo que esto no es muy cómodo para ti.

-La verdad es que no es muy agradable que piensen que soy una mujer y que me obliguen a casarme de la noche a la mañana. Espero poder escaparme pronto, porque yo con ese tal Roy no me caso ni loco.

Winry cerró la cortina de golpe.

-Bueno, tan vez a ti no te guste ni un pelo, pero piensa en la cantidad de mujeres que darían cualquier cosa por estar donde estás tú ahora.

-Ya, pero lo que para ellas sería una suerte, para mí es una pesadilla.

Edward se quitó el obi que le apretaba la cintura, dándole mucho calor, y después comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y el resto del kimono.

-Dame la ropa sucia. La llevaré para que la laven.

Edward colocó el kimono blanco en una esquina al otro lado de la cortina, con cuidado de que no se le viese desnudo. Después se metió en la bañera, notando cómo sus músculos se relajaban por completo. Con la inesperada sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso y tenso que se había puesto. Ojalá se aclarase todo pronto, aunque bien visto, si le iban a pagar una comida de lujo gratis, tal vez debía esperarse a los postres para decirles la verdad. Ojalá le creyesen esta vez.

Empezó a hecharse el jabón que le había dado Winry, depositando tan sólo un par de gotas en las manos y frotándolas, comprobando que se generaba una gran cantidad de espuma. Acabó de bañarse y sacó la cabeza a través de la cortina.

-Oye, ¿podrías darme una toalla? -le pidió a la chica, mientras notaba como una incómoda brisa le azotaba toda la parte inferior del cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciese varias veces.

-Toma -le extendió una nueva, blanca, de tamaño medio.

Edward se secó deprisa y después se la colocó por la cintura. Salió a la habitación más tarde. Winry había acabado de doblar otro kimono de seda negro, con adornos blancos, dorados y rojos, de bordado floral.

-Guau, es increíble... -Edward lo tocó con suavidad, como si se fuese a romper con un simple roce.

-Pensé que el negro y los bordados resaltarían más tu pelo y tus ojos. Al ser más oscuros, hacen que parezcan más luminosos.

-Siento las molestias. En el fondo, siento como si estuviese robando...

-Pero no lo haces -le contestó con una sonrisa tímida- deja que vea cómo tienes el pelo -se colocó detrás de él y se lo soltó para comprobar que estaba totalmente seco- Bien, vístete y cuando acabes me llamas para ver el maquillaje y el peinado.

-¿Maquillarme? ¡No por favor! Odio notar todas esas cosas sobre la piel. Es como cuando te manchas de tierra y no puedes quitarte los restos.

Ella suspiró.

-Veré qué puedo hacer, pero como mínimo serán labios y ojos -Ella se retiró a la zona que estaba detrás de la cortina opuesta a donde estaba la bañera- date prisa. Su alteza quiere verte antes de la comida.

-Está bien.

Edward se puso el kimono con dificultad. Era de una seda extremadamente fina, lo que hizo que fuese más difícil. Al cabo de un rato, consiguió acabar de ponérselo.

-Winry, ¿podrías ayudarme con el obi? No puedo atármelo sólo.

-Voy -salió de tras la cortina y se lo anudó con una increíble destreza.

Después le condujo a él tras la cortina. Ahí había un gran ventanal acristalado, con un enorme espejo y una mesa con un par de taburetes, asemejándose bastante a un tocador.

Edward se sentó sobre uno de los taburetes mientras Winry cogía un cepillo y comenzaba a desenudar su pelo.

-No te ofendas, pero viendo tu pelo, no me extraña que te confundan con una mujer. Es más femenino que el mío y además tiene un brillo y un color...

-Ya, ya. Tendré que cortármelo, entonces.

-No, yo creo que te queda mejor así -Winry procedió después a hacerle un recogido, haciendo que varios mechones le cayesen sobre la cara a modo de flequillo y el resto descendiese por la parte de atrás en forma de coleta. -Vamos a poner la guinda al pastel -Winry sacó una pinza con forma de flor y pedrería y se lo colocó en el recojido, a juego con una orquilla mucho más fina para recogerle uno de los lados del flequillo.

Edward parpadeó un par de veces tras mirarse al espejo. Realmente parecía una mujer. Y bastante atractiva, si se le permitía decirlo.

-Lamento decirte que llega la parte desagradable -Winry sacó un pequeño estuche de maquillaje.

Edward formó un puchero. Al final, consiguió convencerla de que sólo le pusiese una fina raya negra en los ojos, (con una suave sombra dorada que le había puesto sin que se diese cuenta), un poco de brillo de labios, que se quitó casi por completo cuando Edward pasó la lengua y, sin que se diese cuenta, un poco de colorete rosado, dándole un aire fresco y muy juvenil. Si le hubiesen mostrado una foto de sí mismo una semana antes, habría dicho que tenía una hermana gemel ¡Era él, pero totalmente afeminado!

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Winry se dirigió corriendo a abrir.

-¿Dónde está mi prometida? -Edward se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Roy pronunciando aquellas palabras.

Salió a su encuentro sin pensar. Roy vestía un kimono igual que él, de color negro, igual que él, pero más sencillo, con los bordes blancos y sin bordados. Le daba una apariencia muy clásica, elegante, pero también muy seductora. Se quedó un par de instantes mirándole.

-Guau... estáis maravillosa -fue lo primero que dijo nada más verle aparecer- Muy buen trabajo, señorita Rockbell, a partir de ahora, se encargará de realizar esta tarea en todos los días. Para las ceremonias especiales enviaré a alguien más para ayudaros.

El menor apartó la mirada, notando cómo se sonrojaba levemente.

-Gracias, majestad -dijo formando una reverencia.

-¿Vamos, mi lady? -Roy se acercó a Edward y le ofreció su brazo.

Él en cambio se apresuró a salir de la habitación ignorando el ofrecimiento del mayor.

"_Una mujer con carácter_" -pensó el moreno mientras se apresuraba a seguirle.

Alcanzó al rubio cuando éste había llegado a la fuente del jardín del patio. Se había quedado embobado observando la superficie cristalina del agua. Se revolvía con suavidad con la caída de las gotas de agua que resbalaban a través de una estatua de piedra.

-Todavía es algo pronto para ir a comer. Pensaba llevaros a dar una vuelta por el castillo -comentó Roy, mirándole. El rubio no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba.

-No es necesario. Prefiero esperar aquí. Tampoco es necesario que hables como si fuese alguien importante.

-Sois importante y vais a serlo más todavía. Es por educación.

-Me parece ridículo. No hace falta. Soy una persona como otra cualquiera, al igual que tú y todos los demás -seguía mirando la fuente, sin girarse.

-Aunque no lo creais, mostrar respeto es muy importante. A veces, la forma de tratar a los demás, abre muchas puertas. Incluso para un rey es importante la forma de dirigirse a los otros tratándoles con respeto, pero dejando claro la situación de cada uno.

-Haciendo esto no estás colocándole en su sitio, sino empujándole más abajo todavía -se giró para replicarle- tratarse como iguales hace que la gente se sienta bien.

-Bueno, si es lo que queréis... -se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda- te hablaré de este modo.

Edward se escurrió como pudo y se alisó el kimono con un enorme y vistoso sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, comenzando a extenderse hacia el resto de la cara.

-¿No será mejor que nos vayamos a comer ya? -intentó cambiar de tema. Aquel abrazo de improvisto le había puesto muy nervioso.

-¿No estabas muy bien aquí? -se dibujó una sonrisa juguetona en su cara.

-He cambiado de idea.

-Bueno, si quieres... -extendió otra vez su brazo, ofreciéndoselo mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

Edward suspiró, pero se enganchó de él sintiéndose incómodo. Desafortunadamente y debido a su tamaño, parecía que casi estaba colgando del otro.

Roy le guió a través de los pasillos hasta una imponente y gigantesca puerta custodiada por dos guardias que, al verles llegar juntos, les hicieron una reverencia y la abrieron para dejarles pasar.

-¿Estás nerviosa? -preguntó Roy.

-No, no tengo por qué estarlo.

-Me alegro de que pienses así -Roy le sonrió de nuevo arrastrándole al interior del salón.

El comedor constaba de una enorme mesa rectangular llena de platos y copas de todos los tipos, con adornos florales y cubertería de plata, rodeada por un montón de sillas tapizadas. El suelo estaba cubierto por una moqueta roja de terciopelo y a los lados habían unas enormes armaduras metálicas brillantes haciendo una reberencia. Edward se quedó fascinado inspeccionando la sala. En el techo había una enorme lámpara de cristales con velas encendidas, haciendo que la luz inundase de una forma curiosa la habitación.

Se quedó envelesado mirándola hasta que Roy le propinó un discreto codazo. Bajó la vista y comprobó que delante suya se encontraba el rey, sentado en la mesa y el moreno le estaba arrastrando cada vez más cerca de él. Sin saber por qué, se tensó de pronto. Aquel hombre no le daba muy buena sensación. Tenía el pelo negro como su hijo, pero mostraba arrugas marcadas, y, a pesar de la sonrisa cordial que mostraba, el parche que llevaba tapando uno de sus ojos le daba una apariencia severa y recatada.

A su lado se encontraba la mujer que había visto con anterioridad acompañando a Roy por la mañana. Llevaba, al igual que los demás presentes, un kimono femenino oscuro.

-Padre -saludó retomando su semblante serio.

-Hijo, me alegra que podamos disfrutar de esta maravillosa comida juntos -clavó sus ojos en Edward de pronto.

-Padre, ella es Elisabeth, mi prometida.

"_¿Elisabeth? Lo de cambiarme el nombre va en serio..._" -pensó Edward preocupado.

-Es demasiado delgada de caderas, además de carecer de la altura recomendada, señor -le comentó la chica rubia al rey en voz baja, pero igualmente, todos los presentes lo escucharon.

-Si realmente sólo se preocupan del aspecto exterior, entonces su monarquía no tiene futuro. Muchos de los grandes líderes del mundo no son perfectos físicamente, pero tienen la capacidad mental suficiente para dirigir un país -Edward habló con voz sorprendentemente firme, con mirada retadora- En cualquier caso, el estar destinado a reinar o no, no es por voluntad propia.

Roy se quedó en silencio mirando a su padre, esperando una reacción. Por alguna razón, volvía a sonreír ampliamente.

-Será mejor que comience el banquete. Sentaos, por favor -fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, pero nadie protestó.

Roy le indicó dónde iban a sentarse, mandándole una mirada tranquilizadora. Edward seguía muy nervioso, y eso se reflejaba en su cara, sobre todo porque había comenzado a morderse el labio inferior. Al final se sentaron en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, quedando en frente del rey y su acompañante, un poco alejados de ellos.

Los platos estaban ya servidos y de pronto, un tropel de mayordomos se acercó a llenarles las copas. Al moreno le llenaron el vaso de vino tinto hasta arriba, pero cuando iban a servirle al rubio, puso su mano sobre la copa.

-No le deis alcohol que le sienta mal a mi prometida, mejor ponedle agua.

Edward le asesinó con la mirada. Era realmente difícil conseguir un buen vaso de vino como aquel y le hubiese gustado probarlo, aunque hubiese sido media copa.

-La mujer que está al lado de mi padre se llama Riza Hawkeye -le susurró Roy a Edward- ella es la consejera de la familia y no parece que le hayas caído muy bien. Sabiendo que eres muy joven, quiere que bebas para que quedes en mal lugar. A mi el alcohol no me afecta tanto. No bebas.

-Pero quiero probarlo... sólo un poquito... -le rogó en su mismo tono de voz.

-Está bien, está bien. Cuando sea seguro te llevaré una copa, ¿vale? Pero debes comportarte delante de mi padre. Por cierto, los cubiertos se cogen de fuera hacia dentro.

Edward no entendió esta última frase hasta que observó la cantidad de cuchillos, cucharas y tenedores que tenía a cada lado del plato.

-Gracias... no se mucho de protocolos -admitió en susurros.

-De nada.

-Ustedes dos -les llamó el rey desde la otra punta de la mesa. A pesar de hablar de forma calmada, su voz mostraba autoridad- comprendo que intenten conocerse mejor antes del enlace, pero es una falta de respeto hablar en murmullos cuando hay más gente presente.

-Lo siento, padre -Roy bajó la cabeza con reprensión, ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo.

Edward reprimió las ganas de contestarle mal.

Por el resto, la comida transcurrió en silencio. Edward no levantó apenas la mirada de su plato. Estaba muy intranquilo y además se sentía muy incómodo. De alguna forma, él no encajaba en aquella estampa. Los demás comían con clase y elegancia, mientras que por el contrario él... bueno, él comía como una persona normal, lo que había que desentonase del todo. Finalizaron los postres una media hora más tarde. Los mayordomos recogieron los platos sucios y abandonaron la sala.

El ambiente pareció relajarse un poco, pero Edward se dio cuenta de que la señorita Hawkeye le miraba mal. No entendía muy bien qué le había hecho para que le dedicase aquella mirada llena de reprendimiento.

-Padre, hay algo que quisiese preguntarle.

-Adelante.

-¿Cuándo tendrá lugar la boda? No hemos acordado una fecha.

-Mañana por la mañana finalizarán los preparativos y al anochecer tendrá lugar la ceremonia.

-Si me disculpan -la señorita Hawkeye se levantó en aquel instante y abandonó la sala.

La boca de Edward se abrió de par en par.

-¿¡MAÑANA!? -Edward no pudo evitar ponerse en pie por el sobresalto de la noticia- No, yo lo siento, pero tengo que dejar las cosas claras. No pienso casarme, y mucho menos con otro hombre ¡Búscate a otra que quiera estar contigo! ¡Hay cientos ahí fuera!

-¡Siéntese ahora mismo! -el que se puso en pie en esta ocasión fue el rey. Por su cara podía deducir que no le había gustado lo más mínimo aquella muestra de insolencia por su parte- ¡Y que le quede claro que si se casa usted con mi hijo o no, es decisión mía! ¡Aquí su opinión me trae sin cuidado! -su enfado iba cada vez a más, haciendo que se le hinchase mucho la vena prominente que tenía en el cuello- ¡Una vulgar campesina no va decidir antes que yo! ¡Y si no le parece bien, me encargaré personalmente de que...!

-Padre -le interrumpió Roy, con tono calmado pero firme- ya es suficiente.

Su majestad se tranquilizó un poco y se sentó.

-Señorita, si hace el favor, déjenos a solas.

Edward salió de la habitación sin protestar, a pesar de tener ganas de gritarle cuatro verdades a aquel señor. En cierto modo, las palabras que acababan de gritarle le habían hecho mucho daño. Se sentía más que fuera de lugar. Se sentía un extraño en un mundo al que no pertenecía.

Caminó con tranquilidad a través de los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al patio otra vez. Hacía tan sólo una hora se sentiría incómodo sentándose en cualquier parte con aquel kimono, pero en aquel momento ya le da igual. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente, observando cómo se deslizaban las débiles olas hasta los bordes.

Se quedó un rato allí, sin levantar la cabeza, notando cómo el viento le revolvía el pelo que acabó soltando, haciendo que le cayese sobre los hombros. Metió la mano dentro del agua, comprobando que estaba extremadamente fría y la movió al compás de las olas.

La verdad es que aquel lugar parecía irreal. Debía reconocer que era hermoso, lujoso... un auténtico paraíso... para otro, o mejor dicho, otra.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado allí absorto en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que prácticamente llevaba toda la tarde allí, pues en el agua comenzaron a depositarse destellos anaranjados que no tardarían en depositarse sobre las almenas y la muralla. Podría haber intentado haber huído en aquella ocasión, pero no tenía ganas.

Cogió un poco de agua entre sus manos y se lavó la cara, frotándosela con cuidado, para después ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia "su habitación".

Subió las larguísimas escaleras de caracol arrastrando prácticamente los pies. Entró en su cuarto muy desanimado, con los hombros caídos y la mirada gacha. Al entrar dejó los adornos del pelo sobre la mesilla, y observó que sobre la cama tenía puesto un pijama femenino doblado. Se alegró al saber que aunque no tenía su pijama, al menos no tenía que ponerse un camisón.

Se cambió con extrema lentitud, dejando el kimono sin doblar en una esquina. No tenía ánimos para estar preocupándose por aquellas cosas. El pijama era de algodón, cosa que agradeció enormemente. El tacto de la seda le era incómodo. Demasiado frágil. Aquello era más cómodo, más resistente.

Miró por la ventana un instante. El sol acababa de ponerse y la oscuridad se apoderaba poco a poco de la inmensidad del cielo. Las estrellas comenzaban a verse, brillando con fuerza, sin embargo, no había ni rastro de la luna. Edward suspiró. Él también estaba muy ausente. Necesitaba dormir. Había sido un día muy largo.

Se metió en la cama minutos después. Las sábanas sí eran de seda, pero aquello no le molestó tanto. A decir verdad, se encontraba muy cómodo allí. Se tumbó boca arriba, mirando al techo. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos ¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Podría escaparse antes de la boda? ¿Le creería el rey si le decía que en realidad era un hombre? Todo era muy confuso. Cerró sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. Lo realmente importante en aquel momento era descansar. Cuando se hubiese recuperado al día siguiente, intentaría escaparse a la primera de cambio.

Los minutos pasaban a gran velocidad.

Se tumbó de lado. Realmente ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Empezaba a estar muy intranquilo. Su respiración estaba algo alterada y notaba cómo su corazón latía de un modo desbocado sin razón. Empezó a preguntarse si estaba sufriendo un cuadro de arritmia.

De pronto escuchó cómo la puerta de su habitación se habría con suavidad.

-¿Elisabeth, estás despierta...?

-Me llamo Edward, ya te lo he dicho -contestó de mal humor- y si te acabo de contestar es que estoy despierto.

Roy entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Siento lo de mi padre. Entiendo que lo de la boda te haya tomado por sorpresa -le cogió de la mano y se la besó con amabilidad- pero debes tranquilizarte.

-No pienso casarme.

-Venga, no seas así. Te he traído un poco de vino como querías, pero del bueno -colocó un par de copas sobre la mesilla y las llenó hasta arriba- vamos a brindar.

-Vete, no tengo ganas. Quiero dormir y luego largarme de aquí.

-Mírame -pidió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Edward le miró de reojo- venga, coge una.

Edward se sentó en la cama y cogió una copa, sin esperar a su acompañante para brindar. Se la tomó de un sólo trago y un sonrojo se depositó en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué va a pasar con la boda?

-No te preocupes por eso... todo va a salir bien. No te atormentes -le acarició el dorso de la mano con la yema de sus dedos. A Edward le molestaba aquellas confianzas que se estaba dando, pero no dijo nada. En cierto modo, también extrañaba el contacto con otro humano.

-¿¡Cómo no voy a atormentarme!? ¡No soy gay!

-Escúchame, no cuela lo de que eres un hombre, así que déjalo. Mira, te guste o no, mañana vas a ser coronada como princesa. Mejor acéptalo.

-¡Ponme otra copa! -gritó nervioso, volviendo a bebérsela de un trago.

-Escucha... sé que no me conoces, pero te ruego que me des una oportunidad. Mi padre quería forzarte a dar el sí quiero esta noche, pero logré que lo pospusiese para que pudieses conocerme algo mejor. Él ve a las mujeres como unas simples herramientas, pero yo no quiero eso. Por favor... sólo te estoy pidiendo que me des la oportunidad de conocernos.

-Es que no me escuchas ¡Soy un hombre!

-¿Aún sigues con eso? -preguntó algo molesto- Te he elegido a ti. El ser un hombre dudo que cambiase mucho las cosas -dijo mofándose de él, obviamente porque no le creía.

-¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas!?

Roy se le quedó mirando.

-Creo que está muy claro -Edward se sonrojó enormemente al entender a lo que se refería.

-Está bien -se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama, dejando ver su abdomen musculoso.

-Eso no quiere decir nada, hay muchas mujeres con poco pecho. Para que te crea, tienes que enseñarme otra cosa...

-¡No voy a enseñarte "eso"! -dijo enfadado ¿Cómo es que aún no le creía? Se quedaron varios instantes en silencio, mirándose.

-Está bien. De todos modos, lo veré muy pronto en nuestra noche de bodas. Que descanses bien, querida -Roy se inclinó sobre él de improviso y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Antes de que Edward pudiese replicarle algo al respecto, el mayor ya había cerrado la puerta de su habitación. El rubio se quedó mirando la puerta unos instantes ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

Una idea aterradora cruzó su mente en aquel instante...

...realmente, tendría que casarse...


	2. Chapter 2

**O-o-Selección-o-O**

**Notas de Lunita: **Bueno, aquí llega el final de esta historia. Agradezco a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí por haberme prestado su tiempo. Espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo; y por último, mis agradecimientos a mi amiga Selene por ayudarme con la corrección del capítulo ¡Gracias!

**Segunda parte: ¿Realmente tengo que casarme?**

-¡SOLTADME! -Gritaba Edward de nuevo.

Como tantas otras veces, los guardias le llevaban agarrado por los brazos al interior del castillo. Era la tercera vez que intentaba escaparse en todo el día y las tres veces le habían llevado a rastras hasta su habitación. Lo más irónico era que no había ningún guardia en la puerta, sino que les encontraba cuando ya estaba fuera del castillo. Era realmente frustrante.

-Alteza, lamentamos enormemente tener que llevaros así, pero tenemos órdenes expresas de su mejestad el rey para no dejaros marchar -le dijo uno de los guardias. Edward frunció el ceño. Aquello cada vez iba a peor.

Se dio cuenta de que aquella vez no le dirigían hasta su habitación, sino que le llevaban a otro torreón situado al otro lado del castillo. Se preguntaba si era él el que no reconocía el camino, o si era verdad que le estaban llevando a alguna otra parte. Aquel lugar era realmente gigantesco, lo suficiente para casi hospedar a toda la ciudad sin problema de dormitorios. Edward se estaba cansando de subir tantas escaleras en círculos. Sin duda aquella no era su torreón, ya que el camino hasta la cima era mucho más grande.

Uno de los guardias petó en la enorme puerta de madera que había delante. Era de un tono muy oscuro, con remaches metálicos y un enorme pomo redondo sobre una enorme cerradura.

-Adelante -contestó una voz desde el interior. Los guardias abrieron la puerta y dejaron que Edward entrase, haciendo el saludo militar.

Edward pronto descubrió que aquella era la habitación de su "prometido" (Aunque no le hacía gracia pensar en él de esa forma). Era definitivamente el doble o incluso el triple de grande que su habitación. Había una cama enorme en una esquina, en la que perfectamente habrían cabido tres personas, con una enorme mesilla de tres cajones con un candelabro encima. Del techo colgaba una lámpara de cristales similar a la del salón-comedor, pero algo más pequeña y, al igual que en su cuarto, había dos cortinas rojas, pero con bordados dorados, seguramente separando igual que en la suya un baño y una sala para arreglarse.

Roy estaba sentado en una butaca de madera dorada y tela de terciopelo rojo tapizando el respaldo. Tenía en la cara una mirada socarrona y la boca se le curvaba formando una sonrisa de medio lado. En su mano derecha sostenía la botella de vino que había llevado a su habitación y en la izquierda llevaba una copa que aparentemente estaba llenando hasta que le interrumpieron.

-Vaya, te felicito -dijo con ironía mientras daba un par de sorbos a aquel líquido rosado- sabía que intentarías escaparte, pero no pensaba que lo harías tres veces antes del medio día. Gracias por haberla traído, por favor, retírense -les avisó a los guardias, que seguían firmes con la puerta abierta.

-A sus órdenes -dijeron los dos a coro y cerraron la puerta para después irse.

-¿Cómo sabes que intenté escaparme tres veces? -le preguntó Edward.

-Mi padre insistió en que te tuviesen controlada, pero yo les pedí a los guardias que cuando te atrapasen la tercera vez, te trajesen aquí.

-Que considerado -replicó irónicamente- ¿Y cómo es que no estás ayudando con los preparativos? ¿Es que ya no quieres hacerlo?

-Mi padre se encarga de todo. Ahora mismo están retocando nuestros trajes de boda

-Oye... -Edward consideró una posibilidad que no quería haber pensado- ¿No tendré que...? Bueno, ya sabes... ponerme... "eso".

-Si te refieres a un vestido nupcial, me temo que sí.

-No pienso ponerme eso. Nunca.

-Anda, siéntate -Roy le acercó una silla que tenía a su lado. Edward se sentó sin volver a protestar- Lo siento, la tradición es la tradición.

-No pienso hacerlo ¡No voy a casarme, y menos contigo!

-Estás poniéndote demasiado nerviosa. Cálmate. Guarda esa fiereza cuando tengas a todo el mundo delante esperando a que des el "sí quiero" -añadió con tono de prepotencia. Edward se cruzó de brazos.

-No pienso decir que sí -Roy dio otro trago a su copa, ignorando el comentario.

-Bueno, queda bastante antes de ir a comer y tener que prepararnos. Hablemos un poco ¿De dónde eres?

Le molestó un poco que intentase cambiar de tema así como así, pero accedió de buen modo a contarle algo sobre él.

-Nací en un pueblo llamado Resenbool.

-¿Tienes familia?

-Mi madre murió cuando era pequeño. Mi hermano menor está desaparecido desde hace unos años y mi padre se fue de casa cuando era más pequeño. Mi madre enfermó por su ausencia.

-¿Y cómo has vivido hasta ahora sin nadie a tu lado? -A Edward le extrañaba que tuviese tanta curiosidad sobre su vida, pero pensándolo bien, nunca había hablado de ello con nadie. Tal vez le viniese bien poder conversar con alguien.

-Salí de mi pueblo con poco dinero, pero no es difícil sobrevivir. Hay mucha gente de buena voluntad que me ha ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio.

-¿Por qué has decidido salir a viajar? -prosiguió con su entrevista, mirándole fijamente.

-Quería cambiar de aires, quería ver qué había más allá del horizonte -admitió desviando la vista al suelo.

-¿No es muy duro viajar sólo?

-Lo es. Pero no me arrepiento lo más mínimo -añadió formando una sonrisa de lado- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? -dijo cansado de aquel cuestionario.

-¿Yo? -acabó de beber el contenido de su copa- ¿Sobre qué?

-¿Qué hay de tu vida? ¿Has estado siempre aquí? -Edward le hizo un gesto para que le sirviese otra a él.

-Bueno, he tenido que viajar a menudo por mi padre. Pero sí, siempre he vivido aquí -le entregó la copa a medio llenar, para que no bebiese demasiado.

-¿Y tu familia? Sólo he conocido a tu padre y no me parece que congeniemos muy bien -Edward sorbió tan sólo unas gotas del vino- ¡Ahh! ¡Este es muy fuerte! -protestó mientras le tendía la copa en señal de no querer más.

Roy rió por lo bajo al ver su reacción.

-No sé nada de mi madre y mi padre jamás habla de ella. Siempre elude el tema de alguna forma. Supongo que le trae malos recuerdos -alzó los hombros de forma despreocupada. Bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en la copa y tapó la botella con un corcho que había sobre su mesilla.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio otra vez. El moreno miraba a su acompañante fijamente, mientras el otro desviaba la vista a menudo, dejando que se pasease un poco por la habitación.

-Oye... ¿Qué pasaría si... si dijese que sí? ¿Tendría que quedarme aquí? -preguntó Edward. No pensaba ni por asomo hacerlo, pero de algún modo, le picaba enormemente la curiosidad.

-Me temo que sí.

-Entonces no creo que llegase a vivir mucho tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas? -Roy alzó una ceja.

-Yo... necesito ser libre para poder vivir. Es algo que no puedo evitar. Si me quedo encerrado en un sitio, estoy seguro de que no lo soportaré mucho tiempo -su acompañante se le quedó viendo unos segundos sin pestañear.

-En fin... -habló al cabo de unos segundos- será mejor que vayamos a prepararnos -se puso en pie.

No esperó a que le respondiese. Tomó a Edward por el brazo y tiró de él de forma suave, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para levantarle de su asiento y llevarle a través de las escaleras. El menor no tenía ganas de discutir, por lo que se dejó llevar. Intentaría escabullirse otra vez cuando tuviese la oportunidad.

O-o-xXx-o-O

Desgraciadamente para él, esa oportunidad nunca la tuvo. Roy le condujo a otra habitación en la que les prepararon a los dos juntos. Lo único que les separaba era un biombo de papel que permitía ver al otro lado lo que estaban haciendo a través de las sombras, pero nada más. Había cuatro guardias vigilando las puertas para que no hubiese ningún imprevisto.

La noche llegó con extrema rapidez. Todos los invitados se habían colocado en el gran salón del castillo, sala a la que sólo se permitía el acceso en ocasiones especiales. La habían adornado especialmente para la boda. Habían colocado montones de bancos para los invitados, adornados con ramos de flores blancas sujetos con grandes lazos blancos. A los lados, habían colocado enormes centros florales al lado de las armaduras metálicas. En el techo estaba la lámpara de cristales más grande del mundo, seguramente. El suelo lo habían tapizado con grandes telas de seda blanca con flores bordadas. Al fondo de la sala, habían colocado un falso altar, subido en una tarima de madera, con más y más flores. Habían preparado un lugar especial para que se arrodillasen los novios con lazos a los lados. Justo a la derecha, había un enorme órgano de tubos muy antiguo, pero rebosaba de elegancia y no desentonaba en absoluto para la ocasión. Toda la habitación estaba iluminada por enormes ventanales y vidrieras.

El cura se colocó en el altar, vestido con una toga blanca con encajes dorados.

-Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la ceremonia -anunció alzando los brazos al cielo.

Un gran hombre vestido con un traje negro se sentó al órgano y comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial. Las puertas se abrieron. Roy entró en la habitación, con un elegante esmoquin blanco, impoluto. Llevaba el pelo peinado totalmente hacia atrás, aunque algunos cabellos se resistían y le caían sobre la frente. Llevaba también puestos unos guantes blancos y una pajarita roja, que le daba una imagen refinada y elegante.

Caminaba de forma altiva junto a su padre, que llevaba un esmoquin negro con una camisa blanca que hacía resaltar sus facciones, a través de una alfombra de color rojo que habían colocado sobre el decorado. Cuando llegaron al altar, dejó a Roy y se hizo a un lado.

"_Espera un momento... ¿Quién se supone que me llevará al altar?_" -se preguntaba Edward antes de entrar en la sala.

La señorita Hawkeye se acercó a él, tendiéndole su brazo. Edward lo tomó. De todas formas, no tenía a nadie para que le llevase.

Avanzaron a través de la pasarela. Ella lucía un vestido largo de color crema, con tacones y pedrería a juego. Edward llevaba un traje nupcial blanco, llegándole hasta el suelo, con una larga cola que llevaban varias chicas detrás. El vestido se le ceñía hasta el torso, cayendo en cascada hasta el suelo, mostrando unos preciosos bordados dorados y con diamantes engarzados. El vestido no tenía escote, pero sí dejaba ver con claridad parte de su delicada espalda desnuda. Llevaba unos largos guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta el antebrazo y un denso velo blanco que le tapaba la cara, resaltando un hermoso recogido adornado con pedrería blanca en forma de flor. A pesar de estar tapado, su pelo brillaba más que nunca.

Llegaron al altar, y una vez allí, todos se hicieron a un lado para dejar solos a los novios. Edward se sentía muy incómodo con aquella ropa, pero no protestó.

Los dos se arrodillaron. El cura se situó en frente de ellos, y la música cesó.

-Hermanos, hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el enlace de nuestro querido príncipe con su futura esposa.

La ceremonia comenzó con un largo discurso por parte del cura sobre el compromiso que implicaba el matrimonio. Edward se pasó todo el rato mirando al suelo. No creía que fuese muy conveniente escuchar aquellas palabras cuando iba a decir rotundamente que no. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su acompañante, que miraba al frente con la mirada perdida.

-...intercambiarán sus alianzas como símbolo de amor eterno -finalizó su discurso, acercándose un poco más a los novios.

Roy sacó una pequeña cajita de uno de sus bolsillos. La abrió con mucho cuidado, dejando ver dos sencillas alianzas de oro muy hermosas y se las entregó al cura.

-Si hay alguien que se interponga en este enlace, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Edward abrió la boca para decir la verdad, pero se calló de pronto sin poder articular palabra. Justo antes de que saliese algún sonido de su garganta, Roy le había cogido la mano con mucha discreción y había comenzado a acaridiarle el dorso con mucha suavidad, exactamente igual que la noche anterior. No sabía por qué, pero aquel contacto le había dejado totalmente paralizado.

-Roy Mustang, ¿aceptas a esta mujer para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, quiero -dijo con claridad, tomando una de las alianzas. Le quitó uno de los guantes y se lo colocó en el dedo corazón.

-Elisabeth Elric -aquel nombre hizo que Edward se arrepintiese de no haber hablado-¿aceptas a este hombre para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte os separe?

Edward volvió a callarse. Estaba totalmente paralizado ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía claro que NO quería casarse con él, pero estaba delante de toda aquella gente... todos se habían tomado tantas molestias... aquello le hizo dudar.

Miró un momento a los ojos de Roy. Le miraba con tranquilidad, con una sonrisa de medio lado adornando su rostro. No parecía en absoluto preocupado por lo que fuese a decir o hacer. Miró a los lados con desesperación. Todo el mundo estaba esperando por él. Los nervios comenzaban a estar a flor de piel. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien.

-Y-yo... -murmuró suavemente, tartamudeando y bajando la mirada- y-yo...

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, ninguno de los presentes se lo esperaba.

Una flecha afilada se clavó de pronto en el hombro de Edward.

Él se contrajo de dolor, palpándose la zona e intentando quitársela sin conseguirlo. Empezó a perder mucha sangre y sin darse cuenta, se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza contra la barandilla del lugar donde se estaba arrodillando para acabar cayéndose al suelo.

La gente se puso en pie alterada, gritando. Los guardias empezaron a movilizarse, buscando el culpable.

Roy se inclinó sobre Edward le agarró con suavidad, poniéndole en pie.

-Ven conmigo, te llevaré a un lugar seguro -le susurró, ayudándole a caminar, atravesando el altar y saliendo por una discreta puerta trasera oculta tras un ramo de flores.

Subieron corriendo las escaleras de caracol, a pesar del aturdimiento que llevaba por el repentino golpe. Estaba bastante mareado. Edward las reconoció en seguida. Llevaban a la habitación de Roy. En la subida, había una ventana abierta, y entonces, una flecha se clavó en la pared, rozando la cabeza de Roy.

Al darse cuenta, Roy cogió a Edward en brazos y avanzó más deprisa. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, le depositó sobre la cama con extremo cuidado, y después cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Qué está pasando? -musitó Edward. Aquello le había dejado en estado de shock. Estaba como hipnotizado, con la mirada perdida.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada -intentó tranquilizarle. Se inclinó sobre él y examinó la flecha, acariciando la piel de los alrededores, examinándola- la herida es profunda, va a dolerte cuando te la quite. Intentaré hacerlo con cuidado, pero espera un momento.

Fue corriendo a uno de los lados, corriendo la cortina, mostrando un lujoso baño hecho en mármol. Sacó una caja metálica, que debía ser un botiquín y lo colocó cerca de la cama. Se quitó los guantes, dejándolos a un lado y palpó la herida otra vez, para luego arrancársela de cuajo.

Edward gritó de dolor, desgarrándose la garganta.

-Tranquila, tranquila, ya ha pasado el dolor -le tranquilizó, mientras con sus manos bajaba la cremallera del vestido.

-¿Qué-é haces? -preguntó Edward asustado.

-Voy a desnudarte. Necesito hacerte las curas sin ropa -le bajó el vestido hasta las caderas, y después le quitó con cuidado el velo y el broche del pelo.

Cogió un algodón que mojó en un desinfectante para luego pasarlo sobre la herida. Edward se estremeció por el escozor que le producía. Después, le vendó el brazó con una gasa. Más tarde, se subió sobre él y comprobó que el golpe de la cabeza no había sido grave. Por último, le quitó del todo el vestido y comprobó que tenía algunos arañazos en las piernas y los tobillos, los cuales desinfectó también.

-Así que sí eras un hombre, ¿eh? Perdona por no haberte creído.

-Al menos ahora me crees...

-¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? -preguntó con seriedad.

-Edward. Edward Elric.

-Lamento este malentendido -dijo al cabo de unos segundos y después se acercó a una ventana, para comprobar que había un gran revuelo en el exterior- han intentado matarte y eso que aún no nos habíamos casado.

-Ya. Me he dado cuenta -dijo con ligera ironía.

Roy se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación, donde estaba su vestidor, y al cabo de unos instantes, volvió con un pijama doblado sobre sus manos.

-Ten. Te va a quedar algo grande, pero es mejor que nada -se lo dio y después se sentó en una de las sillas que había al lado de la cama.

-Gracias -Edward empezó a vestirse con rapidez. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y el frio se apoderaba de todos los rincones.

Ambos dejaron que transcurriesen unos minutos en silencio. Edward se tumbó sobre la cama, mirando al techo.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-No te preocupes. Atraparán al causante de todo esto y estaremos a salvo.

-No, no me refería a eso -murmuró.

-¿Entonces?

-Digo... con lo de la boda.

-Ah, eso... bueno... en teoría, no estamos casados.

-Ya, ya, pero me refería a si... a si tengo que hacerlo ahora que me crees -preguntó con timidez.

-¿Te importa si me tumbo? -Roy se quitó la pajarita y la chaqueta del traje, junto con su cinturón y lo dejó en su silla para después colocarse junto a Edward.

-No... supongo.

Roy le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Edward se dejó hacer, entrecerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba del contacto.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mm... -murmuró algo similar a un ronroneo mientras movía un poco la cabeza, en busca de más caricias. Roy le apartó un par de mechones de su pelo de la cara.

-Pareces un agnelito con los ojos así cerrados... alguien vulnerable, inocente...

-No me recuerdes que también parezco una mujer -dijo amenazante.

-No lo haré -admitió mientras empezaba a acariciarle con el dorso de la mano- hacía mucho que no recibías una muestra de cariño, ¿no?

-Sí... pero he de reconocer una cosa...

-¿El qué?

-Eres muy bueno intentando cambiar de tema.

-Lo sé -le sonrió.

-Ahora en serio, ¿tendremos que casarnos? -le salió con un tono más tranquilo de lo que había pensado.

-Bueno, mi padre insistirá en hacerlo, pero bueno... si estás totalmente seguro que no quieres, le diré la verdad y te dejarán marchar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero casarme con alguien como tú? -dijo con tono molesto, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto.

-En el fondo te gusta cuando estamos a solas, te encantan mis caricias y... -esperó un momento para ver que acababa de fruncir el ceño, aún con los ojos cerrados- has dudado en la boda.

-¡No he dudado! -saltó como un muelle, pegando un bote en la cama.

-Lo has hecho. Te temblaba la voz y aunque no dijiste que sí, tampoco dijiste que no.

-¡Fue porque me dispararon esa maldita flecha! -replicó inchando los mofletes como un niño pequeño. Eso sólo hizo que Roy aumentase su sonrisa.

-Dejemos ese tema por ahora, ¿te parece? -sugirió.

-Por mí, vale -musitó volviendo a tumbarse.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? Te has dado un buen golpe.

-No me duele, pero estoy algo mareado.

-¿Quieres que abra la ventana? -dijo con tono preocupado- El aire fresco te sentará muy bien.

-No, gracias, estoy bien así -se colocó de costado, mirando hacia Roy.

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo.

-Oye, ¿no estás siendo demasiado amable?

-No. Tómatelo con calma. Creo que estás algo afectado por el incidente de esta tarde -dijo, y con disimulo se le acercó de nuevo y volvió a acariciarle, acercando un poco ambos cuerpos.

-Es posible. Es la primera vez que intentan asesinarme.

-Shhh, no digas eso. Por suerte, la herida no es grave y te pondrás bien en seguida. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

-Pero es la verdad. Han intentado matarme, cuando se suponía que yo no debía estar allí, ¿por qué siempre me toca a mí?-su tono dejaba entrever tristeza y dolor.

Roy olvidó las barreras que se había impuesto él mismo y le abrazó. Edward abrió mucho los ojos, dilatando sus pupilas, pero sin protestar.

-Te han hecho daño, pero gracias a Dios estás bien, estás vivo. Sé que corres peligro estando aquí, pero si sólo piensas en que te están persiguiendo a cada momento, no podrás vivir. Espero que comprendas eso.

Edward no dijo nada, pero asintió levemente ante el tono firme que estaba empleando con él.

-Ahora olvídate de eso. Intenta descansar para recuperarte antes, ¿vale?

-Vale... ¿Sabes...? -murmuró al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -contestó preocupado.

-No, no es nada... es que por un momento, me has recordado a mi madre; sólo eso -admitió algo avergonzado y hundió su cabeza contra el pecho de Roy.

No le gustaba que le viesen perdiendo la compostura, pero lo del ataque le había dejado muy afectado, tal vez demasiado y necesitaba desahogarse. Se arrrepintió levemente de haber reaccionado de aquella manera, hasta que Roy le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

-No te preocupes. Todo está bien ahora -dijo con tono tranquilizador, aferrándole con fuerza contra él.

-Oye, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-¿Podrías quitarme este estúpido maquillaje? Siento como si tuviese toda la cara llena de tierra.

-Jaja -soltó una ligera risita- pues que sepas que te queda muy bien. Deberías restregarte la cara contra el suelo más a menudo -dijo burlón.

-Ya te gustaría, pero ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? -dijo molesto por el comentario.

-No te enfades -se separó de él lentamente y se puso en pie, para después rebuscar en el botiquín hasta sacar un pañuelo de papel. Le echó un poco de agua en una esquina y se lo acercó.

Edward se limpió la cara deprisa, quitándose el maquillaje con la parte húmeda y secándose la cara después con la seca.

-Así que este es tu verdadero aspecto, ¿eh? -le dijo Roy sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, supongo -Edward se encogió- oye, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Vamos a dormir aquí?

-Dentro de un rato, yo iré a mirar a ver si han cogido ya al culpable de todo este lío. Tú te quedarás aquí a pasar la noche.

-Yo también quiero saber qué pasa.

-Venga, a dormir -Roy deshizo la cama por su lado y dejó sitio para que Edward se metiese entre las mantas, cosa que hizo a regaña dientes.

_Ya había pasado la media noche. Edward se había quedado dormido en seguida y Roy estaba a su lado, despierto, velando para que no le pasase nada malo mientras dormía. De pronto, unos fuertes golpes hicieron que la puerta de madera se tambalease, despertando al rubio a su vez._

_-¡Fuego, fuego! ¡Alteza, huya deprisa!_

_Al escuchar aquello, Roy cogió a Edward en brazos sin esperar a que el otro acabase de despertarse y salió corriendo por la puerta, dejando en pocos instantes detrás al guardia que les había informado del incendio._

_Edward miró a través de una de las ventanas que había en el camino y comprobó que aquella era la única almena que no estaba siendo consumida por las llamas._

_Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, totalmente asustado, ya que el fuego avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban. Se aferró a la camisa de Roy con fuerza, temiendo caerse. Él se dio cuenta de su miedo, y le reconfortó agarrándole aún más fuerte. Bajaron el torreón y atravesaron corriendo el jardín cubierto de llamas. Roy le llevó corriendo a través del puente levadizo hasta el exterior del castillo._

_Fuera, todo el mundo estaba moviéndose a gran velocidad, intentando apagar el fuego lo antes posible. Los gritos de pánico se escuchaban claramente en toda la amplitud del terreno. Roy le llevó a la parte trasera del edificio, donde había menos ruido._

_-¿Estás bien? -preguntó dejándole en el suelo, pero sin separarse de él._

_-Sí -Edward se mordió el labio._

_-¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó preocupado, zarandeándole levemente al ver que no reaccionaba._

_-Roy, deja que me vaya._

_-¿Qué dices? Debes tener fiebre. No puedo dejarte ir así._

_-Si no huyo ahora, tendré que quedarme aquí encerrado siempre._

_-¿Qué dices? Convenceré a mi padre, te dejará en paz -dijo con total seguridad, aunque a él también le comenzaba a temblar el labio._

_-Ambos sabemos que no cederá -dijo en murmullos. Aquellas palabras también le estaban hiriendo a él- yo te lo he dicho, necesito viajar para sentirme vivo._

_-Estás herido y enfermo. No puedo dejarte ir -se repitió, más a si mismo que a Edward._

_-Estaré bien. Si me quedo, entonces enfermaré de verdad. Por favor. Esto es lo último que voy a pedirte nunca; deja que me vaya. Por favor._

_Roy no fue capaz de responderle y con lentitud, dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. _

_Contempló expectante cómo Edward desaparecía entre los árboles de un denso bosque que en breve fue consumido por las llamas._

_De aquello habían pasado ya tres años..._

_Después del incendio, abandoné la ciudad dos días después y no he vuelto a pisarla desde entonces. _

_Ahora me encontraba en la ciudad de Lior, caminando a través de lo que parecía ser el mercado del lugar. A pesar de estar formado por puestos de mercadillo, había muchos puestos de armas y joyas de valor, regateando por sacar a los visitantes el mejor precio._

_Ya era casi el medio día, por lo que muchos ya estaban guardando las cosas para irse a comer._

_De repente, en uno de los puestos, un colgante me llamó la atención. Era de oro blanco, con diseños florales formados por flores de rubíes y zafiros con diamantes en el centro y esmeraldas haciendo la forma de hojas._

_Me acerqué un par de pasos para mirarlo de cerca. Aquel colgante me sonaba mucho. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes._

_-Disculpe señor, ¿podría decirme de dónde ha sacado este colgante?_

_El comerciante estaba recogiendo y me respondió justo antes de cerrar el puesto:_

_-Se lo acabo de comprar a aquel hombre -me señaló con el dedo una figura que se alejaba a lo lejos entre la multitud._

_No podía ser..._

_Corrí todo lo que pude, chocándome contra la gente que caminaba en mi contra. Tenía que hablar con él. Estaba convencido. No podía ser otra persona._

_Conseguí alcanzarle cuando cruzaba la calle principal. Tiré de su brazo hacia atrás para poder verle la cara._

_-Disculpe... me he equivocado -dije, soltándole y quedándome parado unos segundos._

_Acababa de llevarme un chasco enorme. Pensaba que realmente era "esa" persona ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Él habría encontrado a otra princesita, a otra dama con la que quedar hermoso en las fotos y se habrían casado (Viendo la velocidad con la que hacía las cosas, ya debían llevar varios años de matrimonio). Seguro que ya se había coronado rey. Y seguro que se habría olvidado por completo de mi. De aquello estaba seguro._

_Dejé caer los hombros y suspiré. Yo había elegido esto. Podría haberme quedado. Podría haber fingido ser una mujer. Pero escogí la libertad. Y si soy sincero, me parece que ahora estoy más atrapado que antes._

_De pronto, sentí cómo alguien tiraba de mí hacia atrás para después acariciarme la mejilla con extrema suavidad. No podía creerlo ¿Realmente estaba allí? _

_Su pelo negro... sus ojos rasgados... su sonrisa de lado..._

_-¿Me buscabas? -me preguntó con ese tono irónico característico._

_-¿P-pero qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu castillo o lo que quede de él? -pregunté nervioso._

_-Me fui a buscarte nada más apagar el incendio, pero como no te encontré, decidí iniciar mi viaje y ¿sabes qué? Tenías razón. Ser libre es maravilloso._

_-Entonces... ¿no te has casado? ¿No vas a ser rey?_

_-No, claro que no. Renuncié a todo._

_-Bueno... me alegro de haberte visto. Cuidate -me di la vuelta para seguir caminando. Él era feliz siendo libre. Yo no tenía por qué atarle a mí._

_-Oye Edward... ¿Te importaría si te acompaño? _

_Me paré de pronto._

_  
-¿Hablas en serio? -me giré sonriéndole de pura felicidad._

_-Claro, ¿Por qué crees que he estado tres años siguiéndote?_

_Me acerqué a abrazarle y él me correspondió con un beso._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí realmente feliz y me alegré, aunque fuese sólo por una vez, de que me hubiesen confundido con una mujer, de que me hubiesen encerrado contra mi voluntad y sobre todo, de haber podido conocerle a él._

_Porque ahora me siento libre... y es que la libertad que tenía antes, no es comparable al estar contigo._

_Te quiero, Roy..._

**O-o-Fin-o-O**


End file.
